videogamehelperfandomcom-20200214-history
DK 64 info and unlockables
Welcome to the DK 64 page! this page is all about the game Donkey Kong 64. you can find out tips, hints and cheats on the game. even the story and characters. Story King K.Rool and the kremlings bring the corodile island to the DK islands along with a cave-like island tied on to the island. They capture all of the kong other than DK and the banana's from the hord. They also prepare a ray-gun to destroy DK island. later, in DK's tree-house, DK is keeping fit while listening to music untill squakes the parrot tells him about the kongs being captured. so DK goes to crankeys lab and crankey tells him to complete the training barrels. after that he get's the simian slam move to open the door and goes to the island that's tied to the crocodile island and meets K.Lumsey who is locked in a cage. DK goes to all of the areas and fights the guards of the keys to free K.Lumsey. He also frees the kongs and get's his banana's back. then K.Lumsey gets free and see's an escape pod with K.Rool in it. K.Lumsey follows it and trips over, causing the escape pod to fall and crash. the kongs go in the pod and end up in a boxing ring. K.Rool comes then it starts the 5 round fight. the Kongs win and K.Rool runs back to the crocodile island. Unlocking the kongs Diddy: to unlock diddey kong, you need to be in jungle japes as DK and get the coconut gun from funkey. when you go to Diddey's cage, Coconut pads will end up on the top of 3 doors, shoot them and you will unlock Diddey kong. Tiny: to unlock tiny kong, you need to be in angrey aztec as diddey. get the guitar gazzup move from candey kong and on the side of the temple in the same area is a peanut pad. shoot the pad and the door will open. go inside and simian slam the diddey swicth to make the monkey-statue's toungs come out. keep jumping on them until you reach the rock platform. shoot the peanut pad in the distance and a long tounge will come out of the statue. run on the tounge and get to the other platform on the other side. preform a guitar gazzup to turn the ice into water. swim to the right side and when your on land, chimpy charge the diddey switch then steps for the letter switches will come. jump on the platform with the letter K on the switch, chimpy charge it and keep doing the other ones in the order of the word KONG. then tiny will be free. Lankey: to unlock lankey, you need to play as diddey kong and be in angry aztec,climb up a tree with vines and swing to the llama's cage. do the guitar gazzup move and a wall will open to the 2nd part of the level. change to DK and go to the 2nd part of the level, get to the temple with the llama's face on it and press Z on the DK pad, you will go to the barrel blast minigame. complete the minigame and the llama will be freed (you can't play as him). a coconut pad will be on the door with the llama's face on it. shoot it and the door will open, enter the temple and go to a little room with a bongo pad and play the bongos, the llama will sneeze on the lava and it will turn into water, swim down to a secret room and Lanky will be there in a cage. shoot the coconut pad next to the cage and Lanky will be free Chunky: to unlock this massive kong, you need to be in Frantic Factory playing as Lanky. go to the storage room and hand-stand up the blue pipe and simian slam the blue switch. then Chunky will be free. DK Rap! Lyrics: Here here here we go So there finally here performing for you if you know the words you can join in to put your hands together if 'ya want to clap as we take you through this monkey rap Huh! DK donkey kong he's the leader of the bunch you know him well he's finally back to kick some tail his coconut gun can fire in spurts if he shoots 'ya it's gonna hurt his bigger faster and stronger to he's the first member of the DK crew Huh! DK donkey kong DK donkey kong is here this kong's got style so listen up dudes she can shrink in size to suit her mood she's quick and nimble when she needs to be she can float through the air and climb up trees if you choose her you'll not choose wrong with a skip and a hop she's one cool kong Huh! DK donkey kong he has no style he has no grace this kong has a funny face he can handstand when he needs to and strech his arms out just for you inflate himself just like a balloon this crazy kong just digs this tune Huh! DK donkey kong DK donkey kong is here he's back again and about time to and this time he's in the mood he can fly real high with his jetpack on with his pistols out he's one tough kong he'll make you smile when he plays his tune but kremlings beware 'cause he's after you Huh! DK donkey kong Huh! finally he's here for you it's the last member of the DK crew this kong's so strong it is'nt funny he can make a kremling cry out for mummy can pick up a boulder with reletive ease makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze he may move slow he can't jump high but this kong's one hell of a guy c'mon cranky take it to the fridge w w w walnuts peanuts pinapple smells grapes melons oranges and coconut shells Oh yeah! Category:Community